DE 36 02 961 C2 discloses a device for servicing work stations, which can be moved on a running rail. If there is any damage, or upon the regular inspection of the device, this device must, of course, itself be inspected. For this purpose, the device for inspection, together with a part of the running rail, is pivoted with respect to the work stations, such that the device is in an inspection position and can be inspected. An additional maintenance device can thereby enter the working path of the maintenance device to be inspected, and temporarily take over the maintenance of the work stations located there. With this state of the art, it is disadvantageous that the pivotable running rail is elaborately designed.